Sparring Lesson
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Wing and Drift are fighting against each other, because Wing wants teach Drift the ways of the knights of Cybertron. But the former Decepticon loses one fight after the other and Wing decides to get the grumpy mech to relax a bit. Of course in his own, special ways... (Tickle-Fic!)


_**Okay the important things first:  
I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS "DRIFT" OR THE CHARACTERS DRIFT AND WING!  
ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO IDW AND HASBRO!**___

Man it has been such a long time since i wrote anything about Drift and Wing.  
And a lot of people on wanted to read a tickle-story about these two.  
Well here it is hehe.

It was a lot of fun to write this but please don't expect much.  
I wrote this down in one and a half hour.

And let's be honest: Drift should laugh or at least smile more often...

_Warnings in here: OOC, fluff and a lot of tickling!___

I hope you will like my silly idea and i apologize for grammer/spelling mistakes.

Have fun now :)

* * *

**_Sparringlessons_******

"Really Drift? Is that all you got?"

Wing's lips graced a huge grin when he looked down at a totally exhausted looking Drift who raised his head to glare at his mentor.

Since hours both of them were fighting against each other and Drift had lost one battle after the other.

To defeat Wing was almost impossible…

"And you were one of themost feared Decepticons in the universe? Oh please, don't make me laugh!"

Wing dashed forward, one arm raised and he tried to attack Drift, but the former Decepticon could dodge the attack with the last bit of his strength. He jumped back to his feet, tried to kick the other bot, tried to hit him in his stomach, but Wing was faster, could have foreseentheattacks and in a matter of seconds Drift lay belly first onto the ground again. Wing was straddling his thighs, holding one arm behind his back and a triumphantgrin was on his lips.

"And you lost again."

Drift just grumbled something into the ground and turned around onto his back the moment Wing let go of him.

"Really Drift. What is wrong with you? I know you can do better than that."

The white Mech sighed and ran his hands through his face.

Blue optics med red ones and another sigh left his lips before he sat up.

"I don't know…" he said and he didn't dare to look into his mentor's face.

It was embarrassing to admit weakness.

"I think I know."

Drift looked up, right into Wing's face.

"You still can't fight without your weapons, am I right?"

"That's what the Decepticons have taught me," Drift said coldly and he stood up again.

Wing's lip twisted back into another grin and he crossed his arms above his chest.

"Is that so? Well I think it is time to learn something new."

The knight didn't want to wait for an answer.

He dashed forward yet again, arms wrapped around Drift's upper body when both mechs fell to the ground.

"Oof! Hey! Wing! What are you doing? Get off of me!" the white Mech growled and he squirmed in the other's strong grip, trying to break free, to kick, everything, but he couldn't free himself and soon he gave it up.

"Relax Drift; I just want to show you something."

"So? And what is it what you want to show me?"

"You're still too tense. Relax. You fight with anger and anger makes you blind. The enemy will defeat you very quickly if you fight with anger. Calm down, relax and then you can fight against me again."

"Well, it is not that easy to relax if you are on top of me, pinning me down and holding me down with your weight. That's not very comfortable, you know?"

Wing's grin returned and a low chuckle came from his mouth.

"Oh I think I know the best method to make sure you relax. And I am pretty sure it will change your grumpy attitude as well."

"Grumpy? I am not grumpy!" Drift growled and again he squirmed.

"Oh yes you are. You are the grumpiest mech I have ever met. And to be honest it is quit annoying to train someone as grumpy as you are. You should smile and laugh once in a while. But you…you can only growl and yell at me…Yeah I think it is time to change that…"

Drift raised his brow questioningly and looked at Wing as the knight pulled his hands back.

He sat up and straddled the ex Decepticon, grinning broadly while doing that and before Drift knew what was happening, skillful fingers began to wiggle against the sensors on his sides.

At first nothing happened and Wing tried a little bit harder, pressing his fingers into the wires hiding under the strong armor and Drift's body jumped.

The white mech felt a weird feeling crawling through his system up into his brain.

Wing's fingers shot tingling sensations through is internal system and a weird feeling started to build up inside his belly. A feeling which he hadn't felt since eons: The urge to laugh…

But laughing showed weakness and he didn't want to show anymore weakness in front of his mentor. He pressed his lips together, hands grabbing Wing's and he tried to push them away from his body, but the more the white and red Mech was tickling him the more he lost his strength and his cold, emotionless façade crumbled more and more with every teasingly stroke to his sides.

"What's wrong Drift? You look troubled."

"I-I am…n-not…"

Wing's grin widened.

"Oh really? This doesn't trouble you at all? Not a tiny little bit?"

The teasing made it so much worse and when Wing's fingers traveled further upwards, Drift couldn't help it. His lips quirked up into a small smile and he began to squirm underneath those mean fingers when they reached his underarms.

"NO! H-hey! S-stop! Whatever…heh…whatever you're doing…STOP!"

Wing couldn't help but laugh and he pressed his fingers deeper into the wires underneath Drift's arms which made the white mech shriek and his smile turned into a broad grin.

"I am tickling you stupid, how does it look like?"

"S-stop! I don't like ihit!"

Drift could've slapped himself in the face for that little giggle that slipped out of him.

Deceptions do not _giggle_!

"You don't like it? Are you sure? Your silly grin tells me otherwise."

Wing chuckled and leaned down to him, looking straight into his blue optics.

"And you know what it tells me?"

Drifts grin widened with anticipation and he shook his head now.

"It says "Please keep going Wing, I loooooove to be tickled~".

And before Drift could protest a loud scream broke out of him when Wing pulled his hands out under is arms, only attacking his belly with wiggling fingers.

He tried to hold it back. He really did. But he lost the battle after a total of three seconds.

He threw his head back, hands gripping for Wing's and his mouth opened when loud, booming laughter poured out of his lips as the ticklish sensations hit him like a lighting strike.

Wing couldn't hold back his own amused laughter anymore and soon he was laughing along with him. He couldn't believe it. Drift, an ex Decepticon, one of the most fearful and most brutal killing machines in the universe was now reduced to a laughing and squeaking mess just because he wiggled a few fingers over his belly. And every time Drift opened his optics Wing could see the mirth sparkling in them. The anger was gone, made place for happiness and laughter and soon the mighty warrior let go and laughed his little spark out when Wing brushed and wiggled his fingers over every ticklish spot he could find. His sides, his stomach, his hips (which made him shriek absolutely adorably), his underarms which he clamped down immediately, only trapping the mean tickling fingers underneath and his neck. When he brushed his fingers over Drift's ear fins he lost it completely and booming laughter soon filled the room.

His laughter was deep, but Wing could hear the happiness in it and it filled his own spark with a long forgotten warmth and he was sure Drift felt the same.

Soon the ex-Deception had tears in his optics from laughing way too much and he tried desperately to push Wing away. But he was too weak and if he was honest he didn't want to get away anymore. After all the happened in his life, it just felt good to lay there, to laugh and to forget everything that just happened for a short time.

But since he was a proud warrior, he couldnottoleratea defeat and he tried to fight back.

He hadn't had much experience when it comes to tickle fights and his first attempts to fight back were clumsy, which made Wing laugh out loud in pure amusement.

But when his fingers found the knight's hips, his amused laughter turned up an octave or two and he threw his head back and booming, happy laughter mixed with Drift's deep, rumbling laughter which died down by the second when Wing let go of him and tried to wrap his arms around his body, when the former Decepticon tickled up and down his sides and stomach.

Drift couldn't stop the goofy grin on his face when he watched his mentor laughing and squealing like a little sparkling just because he had grabbed his sides and massaged his thumbs into _that _little spot on his hips which drove the mech almost insane with laughter.

He bent his knees up to prevent Wing from falling back and escaping the playful torture as Drift pressed his thumbs deeper into that one spot, teasing the wires between the strong armor.

And Wing screamed, hands grabbing Drift's wrists and he tried to push him away, all the while laughing loudly and carefree.

"NONONONO! AHHH! NOHOHOHO! S-STAHAHAHAP IT! P-PLEAHAHAHASE!"

Wing finally started begging.

He couldn't take this anymore.

That was torture!

Every brush of Drift's thumbs felt like an electric jolt running through his body and his laughter went silent.

"Do you give?"

A weak nod was the only answer the former Decepticon got and his grin widened.

"Do you still think I am grumpy?"

Wing shook his head, cackling madly when Drift found another sweet spot right above his hips.

"Say it!"

That little glitch!

"F-FIHIHINE! Y-YOU'RE…HEHEHEH…YOU'RE NOHOHOHOT G-GRUMPY! N-NOW…STOHOHOHOP PLEAHAHAHASE!"

The moment Drift pulled his hands back and stretched his legs out, Wing fell to the ground next to him. Still giggling, he wrapped his arms around his chest and tried to calm down, as the aftershocks of the tickling still went through his entire body.

When the ticklish feeling was finally gone he sat up and glanced at Drift who still had this big, goofy grin on his face and Wing couldn't help but grin as well.

"Let's keep this a secret between us. Nobody needs to know what happened here today."

"What? Afraid that the others might find out that the great and oh so mighty knight Wing is ticklish?"

Wing blushed and hid his face behind his hands, giggling in embarrassment.

"Please…let's just forget about it…"

Drift just laughed at him before he stood up and went into a fighting position.

"Fine, I will agree to you if you manage to defeat me. I am pretty sure I will fight much better than before, because _now _I am relaxed."

Again Wing grinned and he stood up and went into a fighting position as well.

"Fine than…show me how good you really are Drift!"

"With the greatest pleasure."

"But…no tickling! That's not fair."

Laughter was the only response Wing got…

**_The End_**


End file.
